


the heart of a lost mixtape

by tomlinson_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Songwriter Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson_28/pseuds/tomlinson_28
Summary: Louis is a singer-songwriter and working on his first album, he is failing completely at the entire 'trying to make songs' thing tho, Harry is the owner of a small sandwichshop. On a rainy day they cross paths and that's where Louis' album starts.Or: Louis is a singer-songwriter with writer's block and Harry is his muse





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> OMG GUYS, ITS HAPPENING  
> My first fic, and I'm praying to God that I will be able to finish it, this first chapter is super small and just a little introduction into the story, it's really fucking short i promise you.
> 
> Thanks so much to Gen for being able to beta this little bit so fast and for coming up with this brilliant title. Go show her some love on tumblr (rhuubarb)
> 
> So yeah i guess that's all i got to say :)
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @notheartbroken2k17

"And the Grammy for Album of the Year goes to:……"

Louis closes his eyes and clenches his fists, he starts counting his breaths, 1, 2, 3.

He opens one eye to see if maybe he has missed the winner being announced. He peaks at the stage but Perrie and Jade are still standing there in their evening gowns, the closed envelope in their hands. He closes his eyes again and continues counting: 4, 5, 6. Still nothing.

But after a couple more beats he finally hears the sound of an envelope opening, and before he knows it, Perrie and Jade start to speak again.

"…….. Louis Tomlinson, Always In My Heart"

Louis opens his eyes and a blinks a couple of times: everything around him is moving in slow motion right now, he feels two arms wrapping around his neck, lips pressing to his cheek giving him a wet kiss, and a voice screaming in his ear.

"Mate, you bloody fucking did it, oh my god can you believe this, my best friend just won a Grammy. A real fucking Grammy, oh my God someone pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Oh, yeah, Niall. Before he knows it someone is tugging at his sleeve and the person is leading him onto the stage into the arms of two of his best friend. On his way to them he waves at the people lining the stage. When he finally reaches Perrie and Jade he gives them both two kisses on the cheeks. After a comforting squeeze in his hands from Perrie he steps in front of the microphone and there is someone handing him his Grammy, HIS Grammy. He stares at it in awe and after a few seconds of admiring the statue he looks up finding all these people staring at him and all these cameras and lights pointing towards him. Right. Shit. Speech.

"Ehm….. hi, ehm… I’m Louis Tomlinson and ehm…"

Fuck, get it together. He looks into the crowd and finds Niall giving him a nod, signing him to keep talking.

"Ehm… okay so, first of all thanks to my friends, family, label and all my amazing fans for supporting me always. I would be nowhere without you so yeah, big thanks to all of you. So ehm, now we got that part covered I want to talk about this album, it’s my first really big album ever and, well I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better support."

He smiles at the cameras and starts looking for familiar faces, something to anchor him, he recognizes a few celebrities to the left of the stage and meets eyes with Bebe, she smiles at him and looks like she’s trying to tell him something. He raises an eyebrow trying to figure out what she’s trying to tell him, after a few times he’s pretty sure he knows what she’s saying and he looks at his hands holding the Grammy, they start to shake and his heart starts to beat louder than it did before.

He looks at Bebe again and she’s mouthing at him. " _Do it_." He takes one deep breath before he opens his mouth again.

"I want everyone to know that this is the most honest I’ve ever been, and will probably ever be, this entire album is the story of me and another person, it’s about the relationship we had, it’s about the only person i’ve ever loved, and we drifted apart because of stupid things, this person is the only reason for this Grammy to be in my hands right now, the only reason that I’m standing here right now is – "


	2. - Track 1: I don't even know your name -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I asked what was wrong with my sofa,” he says it with grin showing off his dimples. And Louis might be falling in love. Might. 
> 
> “No of course not, I just ehm… have a bit of a sore back so I can’t really sit in sofa’s.” Right. Great Tomlinson 11 out of 10.
> 
> “Ah,” the boy raises an eyebrow and smirks, “well, enjoy your tea and good luck with your back, the sandwich is on its way.”
> 
> And really, Louis’ day is fucking doomed. Making a fool of himself in front of a cute boy, check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay soooo here we gooooo !!!!  
> When I was writing this chapter I felt so hyped and I was so happy with it, well guess what that was just my 1.30AM persona being happy with it because idk how to feel about this aaah, if you absolutely hate this, I'm sorry, it's my first fic ever, I'm trying.
> 
> But ofcourse I hope you'll like it :) (also what the hell i posted yesterday and again today, am I feeling alright?)
> 
> Again thanks to Gen for being my amazing beta that keeps up with my terrible English, this fic would be even shittier without you.
> 
> well sit back and enjoy i guess
> 
> ORGINAL SONG: I don't even know your name by Shawn Mendes

_'Cause I don't even know your name_  
All I remember is that smile on your face  
And it'll kill me everyday  
'Cause I don't even know your name  
  
_Yeah, I don't even know your name_  
  
_I'm running, I'm searching_  
 _And I don't know where to start_  
 _I'm dying, my love, you punched a hole right through my heart_  
 _And I won't stop, stop looking_  
 _'Til I hold you in my arms_  
 _'Cause I'm running, I'm running, I'm running_

 

_\---_

"Fuck,’’ Louis curses under his breath, pulling his hood over his head, trying to shield himself from the rain.

Every single God is against him today, true fact. He got woken up by his neighbor ringing his doorbell at 7am, asking if a package for her had arrived, and guess what, it didn’t. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep again after, and just to make him that tiny bit angrier, he ran out of tea. Because of this, he had to rush to the shops to get some, only to find out they were closed due to vacation. Who the fuck closes their shop because of vacation? Who even has vacation?

Since Louis was signed to Modest! 4 months ago he hasn’t had a vacation. Instead, he’s been dragged in and out of studios, and bringing out songs that kept him interesting enough until he was ready to release the first single of his album. Those were his manager’s words not his: he can’t even imagine being found interesting by people. The songs did alright on the radio both making it into the top 40 and getting some radioplay. He’d been able to buy his own apartment from the money he had made with the two songs but nothing massive. Life was just alright for him. It all worked out.

Louis was still able to walk the streets and no one seemed to know that he was the boy behind the song playing on the radio. And to be honest, he wasn’t really bothered by it.

But now, he has to write an album because apparantly, people are asking for it (God knows who, probably just his manager but oh well). The thing with his songs ‘Just Hold On’ and ‘Little Things’ is that he had written Just Hold On a couple of years ago when he was still in school, and full of creative energy. The song ‘Little Things’ was written for him by the next big popstar named Ed Sheeran, so he kinda brought those into the world effortlessly. He was dragged into a booth and had to record the vocals and before he knew it he was at a launcing party for the songs and there was money on his bankaccount.

But the album. He has to write an album and record it, but all the songs written so far just aren’t good enough, not for this. Louis had decided with his manager Simon at a meeting a handful of weeks ago that this album would be honest and nothing but true to himself, and was so happy to have a manager that really wanted him to just be himself. The only problem is that everything he has written in the past just isn’t good enough for the album, it isn’t honest and personal, it’s mainstream radiopop and he doesn’t want to do that anymore.

So he had been dragged into session after session by his assistent Niall to try out different song ideas with his producer, Liam, but nothing felt right. And right now, 4 months later he is still empty handed, not one song for his album is finished, or even written. And it makes him feel so frustrated that he could cry for months and punch a wall at the same time. He’s fucked.

At the moment, however, he finds himself running through the streets. He’s looking for a place where he can hide from this awful rain; he really hates London sometimes. Making his way through the people he finds a small shop with a light blue door with a bright sign hanging on it that says “were open”, and the sign is decorated with a smiling cup of tea and a sandwich. Louis rolls his eyes at the cheesiness of it all, but he just really needs his tea, and a bit of food wouldn’t hurt either.

So, with a sigh he opens the door to the small sandwich shop and is met with heat and the smell of vanilla. He hums softely and quickly closes the door behind his back trying not to let too much heat out onto the cold and rainy streets.

Inside the place are a few people, some in groups chatting away about small nothings and other behind a laptop with their heads inside a book, probably trying to study. Louis finds his way to the back of the place and eyes a comfortable looking red sofa, he sits down on it, and looks at the small menu that is laying on the wooden table in front of him.

“Goodmorning, how can I help you?”

A slow and deep  surprises him. And he turns his head around to look at the stranger, and oh, those eyes. Louis just silently drowns into the green emeralds that are staring at him right now, oh my God they really are just like emeralds, you could just scoop them out and put them on a ring and –

Luckily enough his thoughts get cut off (before they really dark) by the boy speaking again: “Sir?”

Right, yeah.

“Ehm.. hi, for me a cup of tea please. Do you have Yorkshire?” Louis asks, and boy nods. “Okay yeah that one and, ehm, a turkey sandwich please”

“How would you like your tea?”

“Milk, no sugar for me,” he smiles at the boy who scribbles something on a notepad, before turning around on the heels of his boots to where the bar is without looking at Louis again.

Louis tries to follow the boy on his way there but the bar is just out of Louis’ sight and he doesn’t like that idea at all, so he looks around and finds a table that has perfect view of the counter and the cute boy working behind it. The table is wooden and painted white, on the table is a tablecloth in the same blue color as the door, and this makes Louis really look around in the shop.

The furniture in the shop is all white wood and the walls are painted a soft pastel green, on the walls are hanging frames of black and white pictures with pastel pink frames, and Louis finds it all really pretty and soothing surprisingly, he just isn’t a pastel guy, but everything is so well put together that it gives him a warm feeling.

He just sits there for a while and stares, he stares at the boy (cause that was his first reason for changing seats) and wow, he’s really perfect. From his brown curls that are held back with a navy green scarf to the tattoos that peek out from his rolled up sleeves to the sparkly boots that are on his feet. Anyone else would look like a complete and utter fool with that outfit on and Louis would probably laugh at you if you showed up like that, but for him it just works. Louis is still staring at him when the boy walks up to his table and places his tea in front of him with a smile. The boy starts to talk and Louis just stares…. Bloody teenager.

“Ehm, I’m sorry mate what did you say?”

The boy laughs showing off his perfect white teeth and Louis just stares at his pink lips. Tuning back in just on time to hear what the boy was asking him.

“I asked what was wrong with my sofa,” he says it with grin showing off his dimples. And Louis might  be falling in love. Might.

“No of course not, I just ehm… have a bit of a sore back so I can’t really sit in sofa’s.” Right. Great Tomlinson 11 out of 10.

“Ah,” the boy raises an eyebrow and smirks, “well, enjoy your tea and good luck with your back, the sandwich is on its way.”

And really, Louis’ day is fucking doomed. Making a fool of himself in front of a cute boy, check.

 ***

Louis’ sandwich is served by a sweet girl that Louis had seen walking around in the shop a few minutes earlier, she makes small talk at every table while serving the food until the boy calls her name and she excuses herself and rushes back into what seems to be the kitchen.

When she makes her way to Louis she is wearing the same bright smile as the times she entered the shop serving others their food, she puts the plate with Louis’ sandwich in front of him with a silent: ‘there you go.’

“Thanks so much, that looks amazing,” Louis looks at the girl and she’s beaming.

“Well thanks, I’m the cook here so I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

Okay. Interesting. If she works here she must be able to tell him the name of the pretty stranger working the coffeemachine at the moment, right? Play it cool Tomlinson.

“I’m pretty sure it will, can I ask you so-” but he never gets to finish his sentence.

“Jesy, please get back tot he kitchen there are tons of orders that have to be made.”  Pretty eyes (yes Louis named him that, don’t blame him for being shit at nicknames) is calling for the girl and she rushes off with a mumbled apology.

So it’s just Louis and his sandwich, and he _still_ doesn’t know the boys’ name.

Louis busies himself from that point on with eating his sandwich and the tries not to make a fool of himself anymore in front of this nameless stranger.

When he’s finished he quickly grabs his wallet from his back pocket and makes his way to the boy who’s still standing behind the counter, cleaning the it with a pink wipe. Louis just wants to get away as soon as possible.

“Can I have the bill please?”

Pretty eyes looks up and Louis swears to God he’s trying to murder him because his dimples pop up again.

“But of course,” Pretty eyes taps away on the register and meets Louis’ eyes again: “that’s 8 pounds 50 please.”

Louis quickly grabs a 10 pound note and places it on the counter.

“You can keep the change,” he says, with a wink.

Really Louis? He rushes out of the shop onto the rainy streets again pulling his hood over his head, he goes straight back to his apartment. Fuck this day, he’s going back to bed.

***

Over the past days Louis hasn’t been able to get pretty eyes out of his head. He’s always on his mind and he keeps comparing all the shades of green he sees to the boys’ eyes (spoiler: none of them are as pretty as his eyes).

So after another week, Louis finally gives in and makes his way back to the sandwich shop. He has his extra tight black jeans on that he wears when he feels like he has to impress someone (not that that’s the case right now… it isn’t…) and a white shirt that shows off his collarbones just fine (again he isn’t trying to impress, he promises) topped of with a jean jacket. On his way there he looks into the windows he passes on his way and he’s happy with how he looks in the reflection.

When he turns the final block tot he small sandwichshop he starts to walk a little faster. He reaches for the handle of the door with his hand and tries to pull it open casually but the door won’t move. He frowns and looks inside. Fuck. Everything is dark and from the door he can just make out the outlines of some of the tables and the counter. His heart drops and he can’t help but pout (just a little bit).

He looks up to the door and finally notices the small paper taped to it:

_‘Whoopsie, due to vacation we’re closed’_

Louis turns around and makes his way back to his apartment, of course _nothing_ works according to plan with him. He has been a right mess for a week, thinking of this boy, and all he’s met with is a closed door.

As soon as Louis is back in his apartment he decides that he has had enough of all the crushing and daydreaming without being heard, from now on he’s trying to get him out of his head. He has to.

***

Days pass and Louis tries not to focus on pretty eyes anymore, he really needs to start writing something and quick. But in the back of his mind always lingers the green of his eyes.

***

After a week of more shit sessions and pushing the thoughts of pretty eyes to the back of his mind he finally allows himself to think about him again, it might be good, for his creative process or whatever (he is really shit at making excuses for himself).

He has a day off and sits down behind his piano with a notebook and a pencil. He plays a little bit with different chords and finally finds a pattern that he likes. He softly starts humming along to it. After a while he tries a few things and lyrics, but nothing really works and feels good, but at some point something inside him switches and he gets hit with creativity all at once.

 _“You, you dressed up so nice_  
But all I could see was your eyes  
And the crowd came and pulled you away  
And then you were gone  
Oh, whoa, yeah”

He shoots up his eyebrows in shock of him being able to finally write something that wasn’t completely useless after so long (and if he does a little dance in his livingroom no one has to know)

After this the words just flow out of him and he desperatly tries to catch them all in his notebook. Three hours later he has a finished song and he hasn’t been this proud of himself in a really long time. This could really work.

Such victory should be celebrated and he quickly texts Niall who isn’t just his assistent, but also his best mate.

 **To Niall:** MATE I JUST FINISHED A SONG AFTER FOREVER AND IT ACTUALLY ISN’T SHIT

 **To Niall:** Fifa, beer and pizza to celebrate?

Not even a minute later Niall texts him back.

 **From Niall:** On my way !!!!!!!!!

Niall arrives half an hour later and they spend the entire night laughing, playing fifa and drinking beer. And Louis might just not think about green eyes for the first time in days.

***

It’s two weeks after Louis wrote the song and he’s in a recording studio with a microphone in front of his face, and Liam and Niall on the other side of the glass. Liam is staring at all the switches and buttons in front of him setting up things for them to start recording. Louis adjusts the sheets of lyrics in front of him and after a few more minutes he hears Liam’s voice in his ears through the headphone he is wearing.

“Are you ready to start?”

“Never been more ready Payno, start the music,” and he does a little dance making Niall cackle loudly.

After a few more beats the music starts playing and Louis starts to record the song.

***

After Louis sings the song a couple of times he is finally done for today and he makes his way out of the booth hanging the headphones back in place and taking his lyrics with him.

When he opens the door into the mainroom of the studio he feels two arms wrapping around him squeezing him tight and lifting him up.

“Mate that was so sick.” Niall screams in his ear.

“That song is proper sappy but it’s SICK,” he grins, “Simon’s gonna love this that’s for sure.”

Louis is beaming because he’s happy too. After all, he finally got past his awful writer’s block and is able to write songs again (well, one song but it’s something), he can finally start his album. In fact, it’s started right now.

After saying goodbye to Liam Niall walks him to his car.

“Mate, got one quick question,” Niall stares at him.

“Well go on then Niall.”

“Who the hell is that song about, you didn’t tell me you met someone, are you dating someone without me knowing?”

Louis sighs before answering: “I would tell you who the song is about Niall, but I don’t even know his name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that? please tell me I'd love to hear your opinion on it, my tumblr is @notheartbroken2k17
> 
> see ya in chapter 2


	3. - Track 2: fallingforyou -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s him right?” And Louis looks at Niall, “the one from the song, it’s him, isn’t it?”
> 
> Louis looks at all the baked good sitting in front of them (Niall really ordered two of everything, what the fuck) and tries to busy him with picking out something to eat.
> 
> “Lou-iiiis.” Niall says, dramatically.
> 
> “Yeah okay, okay, okay, shut up, you’re right, it’s him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS OIII OIII  
> i'm back after 2 weeks, oops
> 
> im back in school atm and well I decided to choose ALL the subjects that take shittons of time so that was really fucking stupid.  
> for this reason i'm 1 week behind with updating, hope y'all can forgive me.
> 
> i wanna thank Gen for being the best beta ever and Allium for the amazing art that always fits the chapter perfectly.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Original Song: Fallingforyou - the 1975

_"Don't you see me?_  
I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you.  
Don't you need me?  
I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you.  
And on this night and in this light,  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you.  
Maybe you'll change your mind  
I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling."

_\---_

“So you’re telling me you don’t know this bloke’s name, but you did fall arse over tits for him in one afternoon and wrote a sappy love song for him.”

It’s a couple of days later and Louis finally told Niall everything about pretty eyes because he had been so damn annoying trying to get Louis to say something, spill any details. And now Louis is finally giving in.

“Niall it’s a song about a little crush, it’s not like I’m in love with him or something, Jesus.”

“Yeah but still, he left an impression on you big enough for you to write a song about him. That’s saying something, Lou.”

Louis sighed, and deep down knew Niall was right. He just didn’t want to admit his feelings for pretty eyes because he didn’t want to be let down.

“You know what Lou, I’m hungry,” (Louis doesn’t like where this is going), “and I would love to see this special someone that made my mate write a sappy love song.”

He wiggles his eyebrows at Louis. “Come on Lou, let’s get you that movie romance.”

Before Louis can even protest Niall is pulling him off the couch and throwing his jacket at him. Okay, so they’re really doing this.

***

When they reach the shop Niall sits down at the exact same table where Louis was those weeks ago. The place is empty except for two girls sitting in front of the window. Louis looks around the shop eagerly looking for the boy with the dimples and brown curls, but he can’t find him anywhere.

A girl approaches their table and Louis doesn’t want to feel disappointed, but he still does.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

Lucky for him he has Niall with him and before he really realizes it the girl is gone again. After their tea arrives Louis just sits there, moping into his tea.

“Mate, I know I’m not one to judge but-“ Niall gets cut off by someone happily cheering behind the bar.

“Harry, you’re finally here!”

And there at the door he is standing, the boy that has fucked with Louis’ mind for so many weeks now. Pretty eyes (or no, actually, Harry, he knows his name! Thank God) walks up to the girl giving her a kiss on the cheek. Louis listens to their conversation from his place at the table.

“Hi Leigh, I’m so sorry you had to cover up for me but Gemma insisted on taking me out for lunch.”

“It’s alright babe, it wasn’t really busy anyways.”

That makes Harry smile and let out a little sigh in relief, “Good.”

From the door that leads to the kitchen emerges another girl that Louis recognizes as Jesy, the cook. Harry seems to notice her too because he quickly greets her too. As she makes their way to their table Harry follows her with his eyes (Louis knows because he hasn’t stopped looking at Harry since the very second he walked in) and when she reaches their table Harry looks at who are sitting at the table, and their eyes meet.

Louis knows it, not only from actually looking at him but the spark that shoots through his entire body might be an indication too. His dimples pop up  and he gives Louis a small wave, Louis gives a quick smile and a wave back, his face red from blushing (again, bloody teenager).

“Well guys, here you go, I got two of everything, that’s what you wanted right?” Jesy raises an eyebrow, and Niall nods.

“Yeah, perfect love.”

“Well okay, enjoy,” and with that she’s off and joining the others behind the counter, their chatter becoming much quieter now.

“It’s him right?” And Louis looks at Niall, “the one from the song, it’s him, isn’t it?”

Louis looks at all the baked good sitting in front of them (Niall really ordered two of everything, what the fuck) and tries to busy him with picking out something to eat.

“Lou-iiiis.” Niall says, dramatically.

“Yeah okay, okay, okay, shut up, you’re right, it’s him.”

Niall does a fistpump at the confession. “He’s cute, wouldn’t take him as your type but he has a certain charm.”

And well you really don’t have to tell Louis that, but it’s always nice to hear it from someone else too.

Niall was right about Harry not really being his type, Louis usually fell for the muscular guys with leather jackets. Those guys usually ended up dumping him after one night because well, they weren’t really looking for something that lasted longer than one night. At first Louis was alright with that, but now he was looking for something more serious, he wanted someone that he could come home to after a long day in the studio. And maybe Harry was that special someone to him.

“Are you sure he’s into guys tho?” Niall said, and like that, Louis’ daydream about a perfect future shattered to pieces.

“Ehm, no, I’m not.”

Louis takes a bite of a brownie. Niall’s logic thought makes him wonder if he isn’t being pathetic, he was planning out their entire future a minute ago for fuck’s sake. All of this while he didn’t even knew his name til 15 minutes ago. And yeah, he feels pathetic and ashamed.

“I gotta pee, be right back,” and with this weak excuse Louis makes his way to the toilets with his tail between his legs.

***

When Louis walks back to their table he freezes, because Harry’s standing right there and laughing at something Niall just said. He has his head thrown back which makes him look even cuter than usual, and Louis is gonna sue him.

“Hey Lou, you’re back,” Niall greets him, and he nods, “Well I guess we should get going, I think we’ll see each other again Harry.”

This makes Louis look at Niall in confusion. Niall just simply tugs on Louis’ sleeve leading him towards the door of the shop.

“Wait Niall we have to pay,” he says while slowly being dragged to the door.

“Don’t worry about it Lou, I paid them with something else.”

Louis looks over his shoulder, and really, does he trust this? But he has no time to think because before he knows it the green eyes are out of sight and he’s on the London streets again.

***

Days pass, and so do the writing sessions. And well, guess what, nothing fucking works out. Louis writes song after song but they all feel wrong.

He’ll pass the little shop where Harry works once in awhile but he never goes inside, he just glances and looks for him. Sometimes he’ll see him, working behind the bar, serving food, chatting with Jesy and Leigh. But he never catches his eyes anymore, Harry is too busy with his own things and has probably forgotten about Louis already. He’s sure of it. Louis is still thinking of him, but he never goes inside.

***

Louis wakes up to the small beeps of his phone.  He rolls over to the side of his bed and reaches for the stupid thing on his bedside table. Who the fuck is texting him this early? He locates his glasses and decides to put them on his nose. He finally finds the bloody thing and looks at the notifications.

 **From Unknown Number:** Hi Louis

 **From Unknown Number:** Ehm, you probably don’t know who I am but ehm, I’m Harry from the sandwich shop you stopped by a few days ago.

 **From Unknown Number:** I got your number from your friend, the blonde one

 **From Unknown Number:** I hope you don’t find this weird, he just told me that you wouldn’t mind if I texted you, but I’ve been too anxious all this time because you probably don’t even remember me so this will all be very awkward. And well yeah.

 **From Unknown Number:** Shit I’m rambling on, i’ll just go now.

 **From Unknown Number:** Text me back when you see this?

Louis blinks once, twice. Wait. What? He reads backs the messages and his mind goes back to the last time he had seen Harry. It was at the little shop with Niall, and all of a sudden it hits him: _“don’t worry about it Lou, I paid them with something else.”_  His phone number. He opens WhatsApp.

 **To Niall:** YOU GAVE HIM MY PHONE NUMBER SO YOU COULD GET FREE FOOD!!!

 **To Niall:** I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!! WE ARENT FRIENDS ANYMORE AND YOU ARE SO FUCKING FIRED

It takes Niall a few seconds to reply because he has his phone glued to his hand, Louis told him to do that, he was his assistant so when people wanted to talk to Louis they’d have to talk to Niall first.

 **From Niall:** he finally texted?

 **From Niall:** it took him long geez

 **From Niall:** don’t pretend you aren’t fucking happy with this Tommo, do i really need to send you the audio of that fucking song you wrote again?

Louis knows he’s right, the point is he doesn’t like admitting it when Niall is right, so he completely ignores him and goes back to his text messages.

 **To Harry:** Hi Harry, nice to hear from you

 **To Harry:** and just fyi i didn’t forget you, it was kinda impossible

Louis out of bed and undresses before stepping into the shower but not before putting on some music, he could use a little karaoke session right now. He hears the small notification of his phone while he’s dancing to Little Mix’s new single (his friends make amazing music, you can’t judge him) and he sprints out of the shower and launches himself onto his bed trying to get to his phone as fast as possible. He trips over a shoe on his way there, but that’s soon forgotten when he sees the message:

 **From Harry:** the feeling’s mutual :)

He clutches his phone to his chest and giggles happily. He said his crush was over right? Well it just hit him all over again and on a whole new level.

***

Over the passing days Louis and Harry have their phones attached to them like they are glued to their bloody hands. And this is all due to the annoyance of their friends. It gets that bad on one particular day that everyone had left a writing session already and Louis only noticed everyone had left already til 30 minutes later. And yeah the crush is definitely back and well, he might be falling a little bit (you can’t really judge him, can you?). They haven’t met again since they started texting. But Louis is alright with that, he doesn’t think he can stand being in the same room with Harry without kissing him.

Because besides the obvious hints Louis is giving that he likes Harry, as in _like_ like. Harry isn’t giving any back. The only indication might have been when Harry told him he couldn’t stop thinking about him, but is that flirting?

So for now Louis is okay with being just friends and he will fight his way out of that bloody friendzone. He’s sure of it.

 **To Harry** : HARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

 **To Harry** : I got an idea for something nice we can go do something together

 **To Harry** : let’s go to an amusement park and ride rollercoasters

 **From Harry:** Terrible idea

 **To Harry:** what do you mean?

 **From Harry** : I mean that riding rollercoasters is a bad idea

 **To Harry** : Please don’t tell me you’re afraid of rollercoasters

 **From Harry** : I’m not

 **To Harry:** Than why exactly is it a bad idea?

 **To Harry** : I don’t get it

 **From Harry:** Because I don’t think you’re allowed on rollercoasters

 **To Harry:** DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT THOUGHT

 **From Harry** : You’re too small

 **To Harry:** HARRY!!!!!!!

 **To Harry:** I’m gonna go look for a new friend, goodbye

 **From Harry** : Good luck with that Louis

 **To Harry:** RUDE

 **To Harry:** But can we go ride rollercoasters

 **From Harry** : Some day we might

 **From Harry** : When you’re closer to my height

 **To Harry** : OMG i can’t believe you, i’m leaving

***

Right now it’s the day of their date (well it’s a date in Louis’ eyes, Harry just thinks they are two friends going on a lunch together. He had told Louis through text that he was looking forward to ‘a nice lunch with a good friend’ so that kind of sucks. And yeah Louis is a whole lot of pathetic since he doesn’t even know if Harry is into guys). Louis is on his way to the restaurant they had decided on, Harry could think what he wanted of this ‘lunch’ but Louis wanted it to be a date so he would damn well treat him as one.

When he arrives at the place he parks his car in the empty spot that’s the closest to the door and makes him way inside. He looks around and spots a head of curls immediately in the back at a small table for two. Louis doesn’t know how fast he needs to get there but it’s too fast apparently because he lands with his face first on the floor right in front of the table Harry is sitting at.

He quickly gets on his feet again and looks at Harry hoping he didn’t notice, and well of course Harry noticed, he fell face first in front of his fucking table, Harry isn’t stupid.

Harry looks at him with a stupid smug grin and his eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Oops, think you should’ve watched your step Lou.”

Louis just grunts and slowly walks to the empty chair at the table.

“Hi to you too Harry, and will you watch it with the sarcasm? I think I broke my nose,” he pouts.

Harry just giggles and their table fills with happy chatter for the next hour, they talk as if they’ve been friends for years and Louis can’t help but wanting more from the boy on the other side of the table. He wants to reach over the table and put his smaller hands over the other boy’s bigger ones and play with the rings on his finger. He wants to feed him small bites of his food and maybe steal a kiss in between those bites. He wants to be able to wipe away the crumbs that are in the corners of Harry’s mouth with his finger. But instead he keeps his hands to himself, he eats his own food, and he waits until Harry’s tongue licks the crumbs away. And it hurts.

Louis learns a lot about Harry at their little lunch date. He learns that Harry has a sister named Gemma who he loves a lot. And he learns that he is super close to his mum Anne and he also learns that the little lunchshop Harry works at is actually his own and is named ‘the Rogue’. And the way Harry talks about the things he loves makes Louis wish more and more that he would talk about him like that to other friends. That he would talk on and on about them together. And really, Louis is being pathetic yet again.

When the bill finds its way to their table Louis insists on paying, and Harry pouts a lot.

“Louis you can’t pay for everything, this place is expensive too.”

Louis stares at his lips and wonders if it would be weird to kiss him. _Yeah of fucking course it would be weird Louis. Geez, get it together._

“It’s alright Harry I promise you, you’ll just pay the next time.”

Harry finally gives in.

On their way out Louis squeezes himself past Harry to get to the register to pay and well it’s just his fucking luck. The zipper of Harry’s coat gets stuck in Louis’ wool sweater that he decided to wear.

“Fuck, I’m stuck,” he says and he looks between Harry’s face and the place where they’re attached (literally) at the moment.

“Oh yeah I see wait,” Harry says and he starts fidgeting with his zipper trying to get it out of Louis’ sweater.

Louis reaches for the place they’re stuck too and at that exact moment Harry gets his zipper out of Louis’ sweater and Louis’ hand shoots right between them and touches Harry’s inner thigh.

“Oh shit i’m sorry,” he goes a little bit red.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it,” and he gives Louis a wink.

***

It’s another couple of days later and Louis is stuck in a studio yet again, this time it is with Zayn one of his friend from Doncaster who has always been good with words and artistic things. Louis was so lost that he had called Zayn and asked him to help him with a writing session. Zayn had replied immediately and Louis had made him come to London.

“Okay, so tell me what you’ve been up to lately.” Zayn asks.

And it feels good and safe so he tells Zayn everything, because well, it’s Zayn.

“Okay, we can work with this for sure,” Zayn walks over to a wall full of guitars and picks one up, he starts to strum a couple of chords until he has found a melody. When he has found it he starts singing softly.

“ _According to your heart,_  
My place is not deliberate,  
Feeling of your arms  
I don't wanna be your friend,  
I wanna kiss your neck”

He looks up at Louis through his lashes with a curious expression in his eyes.

“Zayn, that was fucking amazing, oh my god,” Louis grabs a notebook and a pen and sits down again.

“Okay play those chords again, I got some lyrics I want to try out,” so Zayn strums the chords again and Louis softly sings the lyrics.

After five hours they have the song worked out perfectly and they call Liam who comes to the studio and they record it immediately.

Nervously Louis stands in front of the microphone, he’s about to record his second song about Harry and he always feels more nervous when something is about Harry. When he hears the music (that Zayn had just recorded, he was pretty excited about the proces) coming through the headphones he starts singing.

 _“You said someday we might_  
When I'm closer to your height  
'Til then we'll knock around and see  
If you're all I need”

And Louis think he might just know the answer to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr : Notheartbroken2k17
> 
> all the updates on this fic will be posted on: nhb2k17-fics

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @notheartbroken2k17


End file.
